My father's a Demon Does that make me one?
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Ashley Bates is a Twenty-Five year old hunter with a dark secret, and ties to the Winchester brothers. When her secret comes out, will Sam and Dean still be able to trust her? R&R.
1. Discovery

Ashley Bates is a twenty-five year old hunter, with alarming ties to the Winchester brothers, and their family. She's the one the Angels fear the most. She's the one, who knows more about Azazel than any other hunter... She's the one, who can stop it all...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!

_**CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERY**_

I woke up this morning, still in the same dingy hotel I had checked into the night before, still holding the book I was reading, and still wishing that I hadn't of left my hometown of Boston. I can't believe that this is happening all over again. I honestly thought that when the demon was killed, all this crap would stop, and I would be able to go back to living my normal life. Instead, I am out here, hunting for the thing that killed my fiancée, my sisters, my brother and my mother. It's out of hell, and back on earth, and I have to find it. There was a loud knock on the motel door, and as I slowly pulled out my gun from under my pillow, I head the lock click, and Bobby Singer pushed through the door, carrying maps, and coffee. I returned my gun to its hiding place and stood up. Bobby pulled me into a hug.

'Thanks for coming all this way Bobby. I really appreciate it,' I said as he sat down at the small table in the room

'It's all right Ashley. I heard you're looking for the demon, got some friends who might be able to help ya out,' Bobby said pulling out his phone

'Really Bobby, its fine. I don't need help to find this thing' I said, but he was already talking on the phone.

After five minutes, Bobby hung up the phone and spread the maps out on the table. I walked over to him, as he explained about demonic omens that pointed to the demon I was looking for. I knew that I should wait around for help, because there was no doubt that I would need it, but the truth is, I don't want it, nor should anyone want to help me. I am not the sort of person who should be helped. Seriously, it's better if others stay away from me.

'Who helped you figure all this out?' I asked Bobby, handing him one of the coffees

'Sam Winchester,' Bobby replied, not looking at me.

That's what I was worried about. Sam and Dean Winchester, helping me find this demon, the one that killed their mother. I'm really not in the mood to be working with the Winchester boys. I have my own problems, like finding the demon that killed my family. I've lost more doing this job than anything, and I know that finding this demon won't necessarily bring them back, but it will give me the peace of mind to know that there is one less out there, trying to hurt people. Bobby was looking at me oddly, and I figured he must have heard what I'd said. I sat back down at the table, and put my head in my hands. Any minute now, we would hear the rumble of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala pulling into the empty parking space outside.

'You got Sam to help you?' I asked casually

'They are hunting the same thing as you Ash, they deserve to know this as well,' Bobby replied looking at me this time

I took this time to smile sarcastically, just to make Bobby happy. Just then, as I had expected, I heard the rumble of Dean's car pull up, and the slamming to two doors as they got out. Bobby got up to open the door, but all I could do was just sit there, and not look them in the eyes. The Winchester's walked into the room, and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

'So, you're Ashley? I'm Sam, this is Dean,'

'Nice to finally meet the infamous Winchester's. I've heard alot about you,' I said happily

'You have? Who'd you hear about us from?' Dean asked looking worried

'Hunter's,' I replied, not looking them in the eye.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Castiel appeared. He looked around the room, and stopped when he saw me. I knew that he knew what I was hiding, and I also knew that he wasn't happy about me being here. I smiled cheerfully to him.

'Dean, if you're going after Azazel, you need to stop,'

'Why?' Dean asked angrily

'There is something you don't know about Miss Bates and her family,' Castiel said

'What do you mean?' Sam asked

'This girl, knows more about this than you might think,'

I stood up and walked over to Castiel. He turned to face me, and from the way he looked, I could tell that he was dead set afraid of me. This made me smile, and I knew that the moment Sam and Dean were alone without me, he would tell them. By beating him to the punch, I could either increase my chances of finding Azazel, or significantly decrease my chances, and spend the rest of my life, wishing things were different. Bobby was standing, as were Sam and Dean.

'Castiel, if you're so scared of me, then why don't you just leave?' I said

'I'm not afraid of you. It's them, who should be afraid of you,'

'What, you think Sam and Dean are afraid of me? They don't even know me,' I said almost angrily this time

'Then why don't you share your story with the room?' Castiel said

I smiled and nodded. What did I have to lose? I've lost everything most dear to me anyway; they can't take anything else away from me. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel all sat around me, whilst I took centre of the room, ready to tell them my story. I was just about to start, when the door was kicked open, and three police officers ran into the room. I was shocked at this revelation, and I think they were more surprised than us. They looked like they had just made the biggest mistakes of their lives, but I couldn't help laughing.

'Did we do something wrong officers?' Dean asked smartly

'No. Have you seen this girl?' the officer on the left said handing Dean a picture.

As soon as I saw her face, I knew who she was. I knew that this was going to come crumbling down. Everything I have worked so hard for, is about to be undone.

'I know who she is,' I said, as all eyes turned to me

'Ma'am, you know this girl?' the officer said

'Yes, her name is Lillith. She's my sister,' I replied keeping my head down.


	2. Realisation

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER TWO: REALISATION**_

Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel were looking at me. I knew that this was going to come out sooner or later, but I honestly thought it would be later. The officers asked me some questions on her whereabouts, but I told them I hadn't seen or spoken to Lillith in years, which is technically true. The officers thanked me, and left the room.

'You're related to Lillith?' Castiel asked

'Lillith and Ruby are my sisters, and I have a brother named Nick,' I replied

'YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM US? ARE YOU FRIGGING MAD?' Dean yelled

'You wouldn't have listened even if I hadn't. You'd never have given me the chance,'

They were all looking at me. I knew this was going to come up when they found out, but I never thought they would accuse me of being a demon without first finding proof or letting me tell my side of the story.

'What do you mean?'

'Yes, I am a demon. My mother married a demon, and they had four little demon children. My father's name is Azazel. The only thing different about me, is that I learned to suppress my demon. The possession, it doesn't control me, I control it,' I said looking at Sam

'Okay, so let's skip the fact that you're from a family of demons. Why do you want to find yellow eyes so much?' Dean asked

'I want to find him, so I can kill him, for killing my sisters, my mother, my brother, and me!' I said moving towards the door.

Bobby and Sam looked ready to pull out their guns and kill me. Dean, on the other hand, was just looking at me, something other than anger or fear in his eyes. It was like he knew what I was going through or something. Not that he had any idea of what I could do if I let the demon control me. Castiel walked over to Dean, and led him and Sam outside. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Sam looked back at me, I knew what it was about. Bobby was still sitting at the table, just staring at me. I smiled, but he didn't smile back, instead, he picked up the maps, and left the room. I heard Dean call after him, but there was no reply from Bobby. I knew that this was a bad idea, and I had specifically asked Bobby not to involve the Winchesters, purely based on the fact that they're in Castiel's pocket. I sat on the chair, my head in my hands, wishing that I was dead, rather than still alive and walking around.

'Ashley, we will help you find yellow eyes,' Sam said walking back into the room

'No, I can't ask you to do that,' I said standing and walking over to my half packed bag

'You can't fight him alone. We have the colt, and together, we're stronger,'

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF I SNAP? DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF DAMAGE I COULD DO? I'M LIKE LILLITH, TIMES TEN!' I shouted

Dean's eyes widened and Sam almost looked like he was about to collapse from the realisation that I actually am a demon, who can actually do things to people, worse than my sister Lillith, who is the keeper of everything evil my father every invented. She's the one who looks after the deals made by my father, she's the one who sends people's souls to hell, she's the one, who sets the hellhounds on the victims. I have the power to blow up the world, unleash pandemics, epidemics, kill just by thinking. I wasn't going to put Sam and Dean in a position where I would get them killed, because even god knows, that's what I am good at. I threw clothes into my bag, and zipped it up. Sam placed his hand on my arm, and I shivered from his touch. Castiel and Dean were watching from the other side of the room.

'You're safer if you come with us. I know what it's like to have something inside that you can't control,' Sam said quietly so his brother couldn't hear.

'Fine,' I said, pushing past Castiel and out to Dean's car.

'Let's go Sammy,'

'Welcome to hell,' I said, getting into the back seat of Dean's car.

I heard Sam chuckle to himself. Dean, on the other hand, didn't think the joke was very funny. This was something I was going to have to learn, how to behave around other hunters. The only time I had ever teamed up with another hunter, I had gotten him killed. If Sam and Dean think I'm so worth it, they better know what they're getting themselves into by working with me. I go in hard, fast, and sometimes, I just let myself get to the point where the demon almost takes over. Usually after that, I find the nearest motel and crash, so I won't hurt anyone, and just let myself get back my strength, enough to push the demon into suppression again. Dean pulled out of the motel carpark, and headed down the highway, towards South Dakota, where Bobby's house is. I didn't know what this was going to achieve, but I didn't care. As long as I remain calm, the demon should as well.

'Ashley, how dangerous is Lillith?' Dean asked

'More dangerous than an atomic bomb in the hood of your precious car,' I replied

'Why don't you just get someone to exorcise the demon?' Sam asked

'It's not that simple. I was born a demon,' I replied closing my eyes

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Sam and I slept most of the way, occasionally waking to tell Dean to shut up, because he was singing loudly to AC/DC. I was woken up by a loud bang from a riffle, and the screeching of tyres. Suddenly, I was being pulled out of the car by Sam. He led me inside to Bobby's library, and told me to stay there until he and Dean got inside. I sat on the chair behind Bobby's desk, waiting for the boys to come inside and tell me what was going on. Suddenly, Dean was thrown through the window, sliding back into one of the bookcases. I stood up and ran over to check if he was still alive. When I was certain that he was, I ran outside to see what was happening. In the midst of everything, I had not expected to see Ruby, fighting Sam. Last I heard, she was helping the brothers out.

'Ruby, long time no kill?' I said laughing

'Ashley, what are you doing here?'

'Stopping you from hurting Sam and Dean,' I said happily

'You're joking right? You're helping these two chuckle heads?'

'You did,' I replied

'Mistake!' she said walking over to me

I backed away from my sister, knowing that she wasn't going to let me just get away with what I had said. Bobby was standing behind Ruby, ready with the colt. I was shaking my head, warning him off killing her. she is, my sister. I put my hand out to stop Ruby coming closer.

'What's the matter sis? Lost your mojo?' she said laughing

'No, my mojo is right here,' I said pinning her against the front wall of Bobby's house.

'Well, I thought you'd be weak,'

'You thought wrong. I'm going to save you Ruby, don't...

'SAVE me? You honestly think I want to be saved? Ashley, what are they going to do? Shoot me?'

'No. They're going to perform an exorcism. How do you like that?' I said smiling

Ruby's smile faded. I could tell she was beginning to loosen her grip, and she only needed one slip up, and we'd catch her. I nodded to Sam and shouted now. Dean pulled open the front door and Ruby fell backwards, right underneath the Devil's Trap Bobby had painted above the door. I smiled and Dean began to read the exorcism. Bobby and Sam were standing behind me, watching.

'YOU'LL NEVER FIND HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ASHLEY, ITS DESTINY. EVEN ASK LUCIFER!'Ruby shouted

'Wait. Why would the devil have anything to do with this?' Sam asked

'Who do you think has been breaking the seals?' Ruby said looking at me

'Is that true?' Dean asked

'If you exorcise Ruby... yes!' I said quietly

There was silence once more, and again, all eyes fell on me...


	3. SixtySix Seals

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECONISE

_**CHAPTER THREE: SIXTY-SIX SEALS**_

To my dismay, Dean Let Ruby go. She smiled as she left, and I told Dean that she would only go and tell my father. He didn't care, but locked me inside the Devil's trap instead. I smiled and laughed.

'What's so funny?'

'You can't trap me in here; I'm not a full blooded demon!' I said stepping out of the trap.

'I thought you said it would work even on low level demons?' Sam said looking to Castiel who had appeared out of nowhere

'She's no danger to us, therefore, the trap, is useless,' Castiel said

I smiled and walked over to sit down on Bobby's couch. The Winchester's, Castiel and Bobby all watched me, worried that I would crack and suddenly kill them all. I was disappointed at how little they thought of me. I may have a demon inside me, but I am a nice human being. I was nice, and I always will be nice. There was a loud bang from outside, and as I ran to the window, I noticed Ellen running towards the house, covering her head with her hands, as to avoid whatever was happening. Bobby let her in, and I grabbed my gun and ran outside. Azazel was walking towards the house, but stopped when he saw me running towards him. Dean was calling out to me to stop, but I ignored him, which is not as hard as many people may think.

'Ashley, how good to see you. Your sister says you're doing well,'

'Only as well as to have you dead,' I said raising my hand

'What are you doing?'

'Sending you back to hell, where you belong,'

I closed my eyes and used my mind to send the demon back to hell. I could still hear Dean and Sam behind me, yelling at me to stop, not to let the demon take over, or it could kill me. I wasn't listening. I was finally going to get payback for my family, and I was finally in the position to do it myself. I heard the demon scream as it was sent back to hell, and then, a thump of the person as to which the demon was inside. I opened my eyes, and Sam and Dean were standing beside the body of the man Azazel was possessing. I felt weak, and dizzy. I couldn't hear Dean asking me if I was alright. I felt myself hit the ground, and I heard Sam yelling my name. Then I closed my eyes, and tried to return to my human self, to suppress the demon, once again.

I woke up a week later, still too weak to move, on Bobby's couch. Dean was sitting on the chair behind the desk, twirling his gun in his hand. I heard Sam and Bobby talking in the kitchen, arguing over something, and then Castiel was beside me. he smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt warmth spread through my body. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. Castiel told me to stay lying down whilst he went to get Sam and Dean.

'I'm fine, really. Where's the demon?' I asked when Sam entered the room

'You sent it back to hell, and you went full demon. It took over for about fifteen minutes Ashley,' Sam said crossing his arms

'How could it have taken over? I suppressed it,'

'Ashley, you almost died. It took over your whole human self, and it almost killed you,' Dean said angrily

I didn't know the extent to which the demon had affected me. I was unaware of the consequences, and I knew that when I fell over, it was because the demon was trying to gain control, and it had succeeded. Bobby was explaining that I was full demon for about three days, before I returned to myself, and that's why I'm so weak. I couldn't believe it. Dean and Sam were looking at me, and I couldn't help but think that Castiel had something more to do with this than just coming in and telling me that he can't heal me.

'Where's... Cass?' I asked

'He's here. Is something wrong?'

'Did he perform an exorcism?' I asked looking around the room

'Yes I did. You're a danger when you let the demon take over,'

'Then you have started the apocalypse!' I said

'What?'

'If I die, the last seal breaks, and Lucifer walks free,' I said looking at the Winchester's.

There was silence, filled only with the crackle of the fire, and the birds outside, the wind banging against the windows, and the sound of breathing from Sam, Dean and Bobby. Bobby dropped the cup of tea he was holding, and it smashed to the ground. I knew he saw what else I was hiding, and it was only a matter of time before Sam and Dean noticed it too. I was no good at keeping secrets, so they had better figure something out before I become the one thing Sam and Dean can't see. Castiel had once again, disappeared without making a sound, like an angel should. Dean was already flipping through books, looking for a way to make sure I survived. According to Bobby, the demon beat my body up pretty bad inside and out, and he didn't know how extensive it was. He wasn't going to risk the hospital either, not with Ruby and Lillith still out there still after my now human self.

'Dean, you won't be able to find anything,' I said coughing

'Yes, I will. Sam's found someone before,'

'You can't heal me with a faith healer!' I said as loudly and strongly as I could

'Why not, Sam and I have done it before?

'There is something you need to know,' I said, making Sam look at me and Dean Stop what he was doing.

'What?'

'I'm dead, no matter how many faith healers you find, you can't heal me. The only thing keeping me alive was the demon and not it's...arghhhhhh,'

It was choking me, trapping itself back inside my body. I could feel it, taking over, making me lose my train of thought. The thing I was bon as is back inside me, it's back, and now, I have to start all over again. Sam and Dean watched as the demon re-possessed me. I was screaming, wishing that it would just kill me. I fell onto the floor, helped up by Bobby. I closed my eyes tight, trying to fight it back. I opened them, and my eyes were reflected back to me, they were black. Pure black, and I saw Dean step back. I couldn't control it, it was stronger than me now. I heard Sam say that I could do it, I felt him grab my hand and tell me to fight. I squeezed the youngest Winchester's hand, fighting back the temptation to rip him to shreds. I was doing fine, until Castiel came back into the room. I let go of Sam's hand, throwing him through the air. I turned to Castiel

'Well, long time no see. How are the angels since my last visit?'

'Ashley, fight this,'

'HELP ME... She's not here right now. Ah Dean Winchester,' I threw him against the wall

'Ashley, this isn't you. You're stronger than this,'

'Sixty-six seals, that's all that need to be broken to free Lucifer. Your death would put everything back to normal, so I am not going to kill you. Lillith however, that's a different story!'

'NO!' Sam said shooting me with the colt in the leg.

I screamed. This time, I fought hard. I felt myself take control, overpower the demon. I suppressed it. I was still screaming when Sam knelt down beside me. he placed a cold pack on my leg, and took my hand in his. I was still screaming, not paying attention to anything, or anyone around me. Dean was watching from the doorway, a worried look in his eyes. The pain was overwhelming, but when it ceased, I could feel myself coming back. Sam helped me onto the couch, and I tried to fight off the little bit of pain that was left. It was hurting, my leg, more than anything. Bobby ran out to call 911, and I heard Dean rushing around, trying to find a towel and other things to protect the wound. Sam pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and placed a wet cloth on my forehead.

'The pain, I can't feel my leg. The pain,' I heard myself wince

'The ambulance is coming. Bobby rang them. Just hold on Ashley,' Sam said looking to his brother

'Sam, I have to check,' Dean said holding up the holy water

'Do it. DO IT! ARGHHH!' I said.

Dean splashed the water on me, and nothing happened. He had to make sure, so he tipped the rest of the flask on, just to make sure I'd fought it off. Nothing happened again, and when I saw Dean nod to Bobby, he let the paramedics in. I was wincing in pain as they dressed my leg, and pulled out the bullet from the colt. The doctors were trying to figure out which sort of gun would use those bullets, and when Sam took it from them and threw it in the bin, I laughed. It took the ambos fifteen minutes to assess me. They told me that I was lucky to be alive, and that I should thank the person that put the cold pack on my leg. I looked to Sam and mouthed thank you. He nodded and smiled, walking out of the room to help his brother.

'Dude, do you have a crush on Ashley?' Dean asked his little brother

'No, what makes you think that?' Sam asked, lying.

'Well one, she hardly notices me, and two, everytime you enter the room, you both blush,'

'She's younger than me Dean,'

'By one year, Sammy. I'd take that over anything,' Dean said referring to his failed relationships in the past.

'I don't know. We're hunters. Getting romantically involved might cause the demons to use us against each other. Besides, she is a demon time bomb. You saw what happened in there,'

'Sam, Ashley is a good person. There has to be a way she can live without the demon, and we are going to find it. Then, we'll find Lillith, Ruby and Lucifer, and waste those sons of bitches!' Dean said happily

'I hope you're right about Ashley Dean,' Sam said smiling to himself when Dean turned his back.


	4. Finding Strength

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER FOUR: FINDING STRENGTH**_

January 23rd 2009. It's the day before Dean's thirtieth birthday, and Sam is still trying to convince his brother to let him throw a party. The only problem, Dean hates parties, and they're putting me in the middle of their argument. I hate being in the middle, about as much as I hate being a demon.

'I am not going to tie break for you. Dean, your thirty tomorrow, you're life's three-quarters of the way over! Deal with it, and either have a party, or let Sam throw you a small gathering of just us and Ellen, with drinks or something,' I said throwing the paper down and walking out of the room

'That's a good idea. Do that Sammy,' Dean said following me out of the room

'Why didn't you just say that before?' Sam said after him

'If you two yahoo's are finished, Sam, I need to speak with you,' Bobby said leading Sam into the library.

It was cold outside. I sat on the steps of Bobby's front porch, looking out into the distance. All the destruction my father has caused with all those people, the countless times he killed innocent mothers because they "got in his way". I wanted to kill him all over again, but he is dead, and I know that, no matter how much I try, nothing is going to bring back the people he took. The deals he made, the army he was building, all to challenge his brother, all to make the apocalypse. Dean sat beside me, not saying anything, just looking out to the same place I was looking. I punched his arm, and he punched me back. I wanted to make a joke about him being old, but I couldn't think of anything funny that would make me smile or laugh. Besides, Sam and Bobby had already used all the good ones, and I didn't want to rain on their parade. Tomorrow is Dean's day, his birthday.

'Thanks for suggesting the small get together. Sam is intent on throwing a party,'

'No problem. Don't expect it next year though,' I replied standing

'Ashley, don't tell Sam I told you this, but I think he likes you,' Dean said smiling

'Really, that's nice Dean. Remind me not to tell you anything private,' I said laughing and walking back inside.

'Hey,' he said

Bobby and Ellen were in the library when I entered to ask them what they were doing. Ellen looked at me like I was spawned from the devil, which I guess, if you think about, I kind of am. Azazel is Lucifer's brother, so I guess you could say that I am. I smiled and walked back out to the hallway, where Castiel was in deep conversation with Dean, who stopped talking when I walked over to them. I suddenly knew what was going on. Everyone was talking about me. I suddenly find, that I'm really, really annoyed. Castiel turned to look at me, and I could tell that Dean had told him something that made him freak out, because his looked like he was about to smite me or something. I walked out of the hall, shaking my head. How could they all be doing this to me? Have I not proven myself enough to them? What more do I have to do? Kill Ruby and Lillith? Because that's easy! Sam was outside, rummaging through the trunk of Dean's car. I walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Sam jumped, hit his head, and yelped in pain. I laughed as he turned around to face me.

'Hey there clumsy,' I replied helping him load the rock salt guns

'Ashley, you startled me!' Sam replied

'I like you too Sam,' I said kissing his cheek

'What?' he said, but I pretended not to here and walked off.

For the rest of the day, Sam made it his mission to avoid me. he'd walk out of a room when I walked in, he wouldn't stay in the same room as me for longer than five minutes, and if he could help it, he's stay locked in the library, trying to find anything on Azazel, how he escaped hell, why Ruby and Lillith are breaking the seals, why the angels are here, and what the hell is going on with the world. I knew I could help, but everytime I tried, Sam would make up some excuse to avoid me. By two thirty in the afternoon, I was sick of it. Sam was beginning to really piss me off, and I was in a bad mood, which is not good, because that means the demon is more powerful when I'm pissed off. I sat on the couch, calming myself to the point where I could retain control.

'Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen. Sam, Dean, Bobby Ellen.'

'Ashley, what are you doing?' Sam asked from the door

'Making the demon less powerful by saying the names of the people I care about,' I said not opening my eyes.

'Will this help?' Sam said grabbing my hand.

'No. Azazel touched your family, that's all I can think about. Anger and Revenge. I need to calm myself, not make myself angry,' I said letting go of Sam's hand

'Ashley, I like you, alot,'

I couldn't help myself. I kissed Sam. I was surprised when he kissed me back, considering that I thought he'd been avoiding me for the whole day. I couldn't pull away. I haven't felt anything like this since the day I was born. Nothing, and Sam was making me feel like I had something to live for, which is nice, if you think about it. we were so focussed on each other, that we didn't notice Dean, and Bobby standing in the doorway, their mouths open in shock. Sam noticed them before I did, and I was more embarrassed than any of them. I had started this whole thing. When Sam pulled away, I saw Dean nodding and smiling cheerfully to himself. He pulled Bobby into another room, and closed the doors, giving his brother the thumbs up before disappearing. I laughed, and much to my surprise, so did Sam. Usually, he would be down his brother's throat, but he didn't leave me. He just sat there, making sure the doors were closed.

'Sam, I'm sorry. I...'

'Ashley, it's okay. Why are you sorry?' Sam asked me

'I... I... NO!' I said loudly.

'Ashley, what's wrong? DEAN, GET IN HERE!' I heard Sam shout

I was on the floor. I could feel the demon. It was leaving. I was sure that it would find it's way back, but I couldn't have it leave me. it was the only thing keeping me alive. I heard Sam's breathing slow, and I felt Dean lifting me onto the couch. Something cold was placed on my forehead, and I heard Bobby saying some incantation. Sam was yelling to his brother, something about calling an ambulance. I didn't want to spend another week in bed, because of this. I felt the demon leave my body, and it was sent back to hell, most likely by Bobby. I kept my eyes closed, not knowing what to expect when I woke up. I was still waiting for Castiel to be taking my hand and dragging me to heaven or something. I could tell I was being carried, to where, I was not eager to discover.

'Sam...' I heard myself say softly

'I'm here Ashley. I'm not going anywhere,' he said as I was placed on something, most likely a bed.

'What happened? How did I get here?' I said

'The demon's gone Ashley. You're safe again,'

'What about everyone else? Did I kill anyone?' I asked

'No. Everyone is safe,' Sam said stroking my forehead.

I sat up, looking around the room. I waited for the vomiting or dizziness, but nothing happened. It's like I was never possessed. The bedroom door opened, and Dean walked in, followed by Castiel and another angel, whose name I didn't know. They were looking at me, and waiting for something. I didn't know what it could have been, but I knew that it was something to do with the demon. Sam was kneeling beside me, a sadness sweeping over him. Dean was almost in tears, and I could tell that Cass had told them something, that they didn't like, but couldn't help.

'What's going on?' I asked

'Ashley, this is Uriel. I'm sorry,' Castiel said

'What are you sorry for?'

'Death is not comforting for us,' Castiel said as Uriel raised his hand

A bright light shone straight at me, but nothing happened. This, I was scared about...


	5. The Beginning

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER FIVE: THE BEGINNING**_

Sam was shaking his head and I could tell that Dean and Castiel were just as surprised as me. Something about the way they were looking at me, made me anxious to find out what it was they are hiding from me. I got off the bed, and walked over to the window. I knew that testing my theory was a stupid thing to do, but if I was right, it was the reason I was immune to the powers of the angels and other demons. I closed my eyes, calling Azazel over and over again.

'Ashley, you call me here, to a room full of people,'

'Tell us the truth and maybe, Dean won't kill you,'

'What do you want to know?'

'Your little demon-psychic children, am I one of them?' I asked, not bothering to make eyes contact with the Winchesters.

Azazel nodded, and looked around the room. He was waiting for Sam to say something, obviously. I nodded to Dean, who raised the Colt to Azazel's head. The shot was the last thing I paid attention to. I turned around to look at Sam, but he was talking with Dean, obviously about me, or him, or this whole situation. Castiel and Uriel appeared back in the room, and as I sat waiting for them to tell me what was going to happen, I noticed something in the corner of the room I had not noticed before. It was the necklace my mother had given me, before I was possessed. I can't believe that it's been here this whole time, which made me think that Sam's been through my things. I returned the necklace to my neck, and stood up; making sure Castiel could see me. I walked to the door, but it was being blocked by Dean, and he was far too strong for me to push him out of the way. I closed my eyes, and raised my hand to the door.

'Ashley, what are you doing?' Sam asked

'What does it look like? These abilities are grand,' I said as the door flung open

'Ashley, you can't use them. I've seen what they do to people!'

'What, those ones you met up with? Bah, they had no control! Trust me, I know what I'm doing,' I said nodding to Dean

Azazel walked through the door, and straight into the Devil's Trap in Bobby's lounge room. Dean was the first, to punch the barstard in the face. I smiled and clapped. It was good to know that I was a use for something, but my ability to call demons back from hell is outright scary, and plainly stupid! Sam was walking behind me, and I noticed Azazel smile when we entered the room.

'Ashley, you and Sam in the same room, this is just how I wanted everything to play out,' he said

'Bite me, you yellow eyed son of a bitch,' I said throwing my knife to Sam, who caught it.

'What are you doing?'

'You know something, I just realised that I can call demons from hell and back on to earth, so I guess that means that I can send them back as well. Is this true?'

Azazel was nodding and smiling like his plan was coming to life. Castiel was standing by the door, and I could sense that this was un-comfortable for him, being in the same room as a full blooded demon. I pulled out my journal I had been keeping since I started hunting, and flipped to the page about Psychics and Demons. Sam was reading over my shoulder, and I could tell that he was almost upset by what he was reading. I placed the book on Bobby's desk and walked over to the demon. I smiled and drove the knife into his chest, making sure that it was only enough to torture him, not kill him. He hissed, and his eyes went yellow, and I knew that I was in the fold, that I was calling the shots.

'Find out the master plan,' I heard Castiel ask

'Angel, you'll never know!'

'Shut Up! You and uncle Lucifer, you're sick mothers, do you know that?'

'What?'

'What you're planning, it's more horrible than even the Angels can bear to hear. You think you and uncle Lucifer are going to be able to rule the world when this goes down?'

'WHAT'S THE MASTER PLAN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH?' Dean said angrily

'Ask, Ashley, I'm sure she can tell you,' Azazel said

I was getting pissed off. I drove the knife through the demons heart, making sure he was dead before anything else. My power to call demons back from hell, Lucifer had to know that I have it, and he has to know that I'm useful. If I want this to be over, I have to share this information with the Winchester's. The only problem, what are they going to think of me when I tell them? Will Sam still look at me the same way? Will Dean make me an outcast? Castiel was rounding on me, and Bobby was waiting for me to say something. It was all this pressure riding on me, to tell them this thing, I don't even know whether it's what is actually meant to go down, or if my father was lying.

'Lucifer's rising from hell, the breaking of the seals by Lillith and Ruby, me finding you, it's no coincidence!' I said

'What?'

'The master plan... Lucifer is going to rise, and find his vessel! I said not looking at the brothers.

'Who is the vessel?'

'I don't know. I didn't listen when they talk about that. I was too busy trying to keep control,' I lied

Bobby was standing in the corner of the room with Castiel. I waited for them to say something, but nothing came of it. Dean was looking at me like I had just sentenced him back to hell. I watched him as he looked from Sam to me, and back again. There is no way one this earth that I am going to let Sam become the devil. No way!

'Dean, if Lucifer finds his true vessel before Michael, then the whole world is going to become hell. You of all people, should know what that's like,'

'You're saying, that I have to say yes to that barstard?'

'Yes. It's the only way,'

'Forget it. There is no way, I will ever let that thing, control me,' Dean said walking off.

I ran out of the room, hoping that I could convince the eldest Winchester to accept his destiny. If I could save one of the brothers, then I could save both of them. Without my knowledge, Castiel appeared behind me. I knew that he could tell I was hiding who the identity of the vessel was, but there was no way in hell, I would ever, let Sam become Lucifer...


	6. Hunting the Devil

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER SIX: HUNTING THE DEVIL**_

I walked into Bobby's lounge room the following morning, to Sam and Dean having a heart to heart. To me, it's weird that the brothers share that type of connection, but I guess, behind closed doors, everyone has a secret... sitting down on the spare chair, I put my head phones in my ears, and pulled a book off the top of one of the many piles Bobby had lying around. Sam looked at me, his eyes filled with worry and pain. He's not getting it out of me. If I can help it, I will die, protecting Sam from his fate. There was a loud crash from outside. The Winchester's stood to look out the window, but shook their heads when they couldn't see anything. I returned my eyes to the book I was reading, when Castiel popped in.

'We need to leave, now,' he said looking directly at me

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked standing up to be face to face with the angel

'Lillith, the angels caught her scent. We need to leave...'

'I'm coming with you,' I said throwing the book back onto the pile.

The three men looked at me, their eyes wide. Dean was shaking his head, Sam looked like he was about to give me a lecture, and Castiel, well he did what any angel does, he said nothing. I was determined to make them understand that no matter what happens I am going to be there, fighting this war with them. I pulled the colt out of my bag, and handed it to Sam. He looked from the gun to me and back again. Smiling goofily, I followed the Winchesters out of the house, towards the Impala, parked outside. We had almost reached the car, when Ellen appeared in front of us. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost, (literally). Dean caught Ellen before she fell to the ground.

'What's wrong Ellen?' Sam asked calmly

'You need to leave now!' she said breaking away from Dean and running back towards Bobby's house.

I was the first in the car. The backseat was like a second home to me. I made myself comfortable, as Dean started the car. It roared to life, leaving the pleasant sound of AC/DC humming through the air. Sam laughed as Dean tried to change the station, in the end, giving up, and reversing out of the drive. The best thing about Dean's fear of flying is that driving everywhere, you see way more than you would flying. I know Sam teases him about it sometimes, but we're all scared of something. I know I'm scared of the demon inside me, and what it could do if I lose control for just one second. Dean hadn't even gone three miles from Bobby when Castiel appeared next to me in the backseat. I jumped, surprised that he was there. Sam laughed at this, and I threw my manic bouncy ball at him. Annoyed that Cass was back with us, Dean sped up, deliberately, so he couldn't hear what Castiel was saying about which way Lillith was heading. If I didn't know Dean better, I'd say that he didn't want to find this demon. After discovering that my father, Azazel made me one of his "psychic children" the temptation to unleash the monster inside me was becoming more and more overwhelming. Each day, I struggled to keep a hold, knowing that anything could unleash it. When, if, we find Lillith, she's not going to survive long enough to see the apocalypse. She's not going to know anything else, but pain, and suffering. I hope she get's tortured real bad down there in hell. At this point, I was asleep, letting the dream flow freely. Sometimes, that's not always a good thing...

"_I was surrounded by people. They were just standing in the room, frozen like ice. I could see my father, Azazel on the opposite of the room. He was standing over a little baby's crib, the mother pinned to the ceiling, burning. I ran towards him, trying to get him to stop, but I was pinned back against the wall. Lillith appeared beside Azazel, she was always dad's favourite, even growing up. No matter what Ruby and I did, she was always the favourite. I tried to break from the powers of my father. I knew I shouldn't but I had to stop them. I let the demon suppress my human self. My eyes went black. I broke out of the powers of my father, and ran towards them again. Lillith, tried to stop me, but I was in control. I controlled her. I pinned both Lillith and Azazel to the wall, holding them there, whilst I turned to face the room full of people. My face lit up with a smile as I made the first sacrifice..."_

I woke up in a sweat. Sam was sitting at the table, in a motel room. One of the boys must have carried me inside, because I don't remember anything. When Sam saw me wake, he hurried over to me, with a glass of water and pain killers. What is going on? Where is Dean? I sat up fully, taking the glass from Sam. I looked at him, confused about everything.

'Did you get Lillith?' I managed to ask

'Ash...'

'Where's Dean?' I asked again

'Lillith isn't here, and Dean is, well he's...'

Suddenly, the hotel door was thrown open. Sam pulled me to my feet, and made sure I was behind him, as his brother walked into the room. Slamming the door behind him for effect, Dean walked into the room, and over to where Sam was guarding me. I didn't need to be protected from Dean. I stepped out from behind the youngest Winchester, which was a big mistake. Dean squirted me with holy water. I fell screaming to the ground. How could this be happening? I'm immune to holy water? Sam stepped back, revealing the devil's trap he'd painted on the floor. I stood up, looking Dean in the eyes. Something had gone down on the car ride over here. I know it, because if holy water is affecting me, then something is wrong. With Azazel dead, Lillith apparently "missing", Ruby, god only knows where, and me fighting this demon, I would say that our chances of stopping the breakings of the seals, is one in a trillion. I needed to calm down, which would involve intense concentration. I pulled my mother's necklace, out of my pocket, and put it on. Dean was ready to hit me with the holy water, but before he could, I'd grabbed Sam's hand, and was trying to calm myself down.

'What's she doing?' Castiel asked from the far side of the room

'Trying to regain control of her own body. We have to let her concentrate,' Sam said

'Why did you bring us here Cass? Lillith is awol,' Dean said angrily

'Uriel must have gotten it wrong. I appologise. I was a misjudgement on my part,' I heard Cass say

The room went silent. I could still hear the sounds of the passing cars in the distance, the birds in their trees, and the sound of my mother's voice in my head, calling me towards her, asking me to let go. I was just about ready to, when Sam let go of my hand. My eyes flew open. I grabbed the holy water from Dean before he could react, and squirted myself. Nothing happened. Just to be sure, I stepped out of the Devil's Trap. Sighing with relief, Sam pulled me into a hug. I heard Dean Giggle, and when I was released, I made sure to punch him as hard as possible, which resulted in my spraining my hand.

For the rest of the afternoon, Dean made fun of me. I laughed it off, and tried to help Sam with the gun maintenance, but all I could hear, in the back of my mind, was the overwhelming urge to let the demon take over, and finish the job my father had started... the silence, was disturbed by the ringing of my mobile phone. I checked the caller ID. In a fit of rage, I stood and angrily walked towards the hotel door. I pulled it open, and as hard as I could, I threw my mobile off the second story balcony of the motel. Dean and Sam stood behind me, just watching, concern on their faces.

'God, don't you have anything better to do?' I asked walking off

'Ashley, what's going on?'

'Nothing. It's nothing Dean,' I said

'She's hiding something from us...' Dean said walking back into the hotel room.

"_Ashley... Ashley, it's me, Lillith. You know what you want. You know what to do. Be who you really are Ashley, KILL the Winchesters..."_

'_NO' I yelled into the night_

'_What's wrong sister? You lost your nerve, again?' I heard Ruby ask from the shadows. _

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_Helping Lillith, like you should be. Instead, you've shacked up with Sam and Dean Winchester. Come join us sister,'_

'_No. Never will I surrender to... that,' I said _

_Ruby grabbed my hand. I know what she's trying to do, but it's not going to work, because I am stronger than her, and I can fight her off. Another shadow appeared in the distance, one that was unfamiliar to me. I adjusted my eyes to try and figure out who it was, but before I could clearly tell, I heard the voice..._

'_Good job sis. You found her,' came my Brother Nick's voice_

'_No brother, we found her...' Ruby said punching me in the face..._

Somewhere in the night, I could hear a woman screaming. I could hear the blaze of the fire, red hot in the nursery. The sound of a little child, crying out for its mother, knowing that at that moment, that child would be without her. I didn't know how this memory applied to my life, but I knew that it applied to Sam and Dean's. Over and over again, the same vision, in which Mary, burning on the ceiling, fills my every thought. It's so clear and precise, right down to baby Sammy crying in his crib. I wanted to open my eyes, to get this thought out of my head, but I could sense people surrounding me, and sooner or later, (I was rather hoping later, but you know the Winchester's), someone would find me. As I lay there, in the middle of the street, not hearing the sounds of people as they ran over to see if I was alive, all my thoughts only amounted to one thing: find and kill Lillith, stop the apocalypse, and hopefully, prevent Uncle Lucifer from rising... The sound of Sam's voice made me open my eyes. He was kneeling beside me, helping me to my feet. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed Sam. It made me feel whole, and good, and I never wanted it to end, but it did, when he pulled away. Dean was coming. Great, always the big brother to ruin the moment. With his help, Sam and Dean got me standing. I suddenly felt weak, like all the strength had been somehow, removed from my body. My limp frame was all that was left. I made it to the Impala, before a searing pain in my head, forced me back onto my knees.

The vision was clearer this time. I could see everything, the death, the destruction, the rising of Lucifer. It means that we failed. It means that all that we're doing isn't enough. I tried to break out of it, but something was holding me to it. I saw Lucifer take over Sam's body... I must have screamed, because people started running in the opposite direction. Sam carried me around to the back of the car, and with Dean's help, made sure I was comfortable. I saw the Winchester's share a look of worry, before getting in. We have one chance to change the world... and if we die doing it, then so be it...


	7. Caught between Right and Wrong

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: CAUGHT BETWEEN RIGHT AND WRONG**_

Castiel had warned us all against Uriel and Zachariah's plans. He was trying to make sure that we remained safe, away from the angels. Something Cass had done to us, made us immune to the angels, like they can't find us anymore or something. I scoffed at this, and walked back into the lounge of the motel room, we were staying in. For some reason, this room felt colder than the others, which usually isn't a good sign, however, for a demon like me, I should be used to it. I picked up the remote sitting on the bedside table, and flicked the TV on. Nothing happened. In a fit of frustration, I threw the remote across the room, where is smashed. Cass and the boys turned to look at me. I smiled guiltily, getting off the bed to pick up the pieces. It's been three days, and still, we haven't found anything. Sam called me over, and told me that we should get some food, whilst Dean and Cass talked. If I didn't know Sam better, I would say that he's trying to give us some space. Too bad I know him better. When we were outside, Sam looked at me, and pointed to the Impala, telling me to get in. I followed his instructions, and got in the car.

'Where are we going Winchester-mini?' I asked clicking my seatbelt on

'To a supermarket demon-girl,' Sam said laughing

'That's not funny,' I replied whacking him over the arm

'Sorry,' Sam said, smiling to himself.

We reached the supermarket in record time, which led to Sam yelling that he beat his brother into the air, and the passersby. I got out of the car, closing the door and shaking my head. Sam, still laughing, ran after me. The supermarket was packed with people. How are we going to pay for all the food that Dean eats? It was then I remembered the old hunting trick my mentor taught me: credit card fraud. I smiled to myself, taking a basket as Sam and I entered the store. I couldn't help but think to myself, that it kind of looks like we're... together. I know it sounds lame, like a complete girly fantasy, but this feels real to me, I don't know about him, but to me, it's everything. Sam turned down the medicinal isle, and stopped when he reached the medicals supplies, like disinfectant and bandaids. I probably should get some lady products, but I was too embarrassed to tell Sam, so, I just stood there, trying to explain to Sam the difference between the different brands of disinfectant. My mobile buzzed in my pocket. I answered it, and knew straight away that it was Dean. He asked me if we could get some pie, and I told Sam. Nodding and rolling his eyes, Sam smiled. I replied to Dean, and hung up the phone.

'So Ashley, I think we need to talk,' Sam said suddenly, as we passed the pet food.

'What do we need to talk about Winchester?' I asked, keeping it casual

'I need to know how you feel about me, honestly,' Sam said.

This made me stop walking. I have this chance to tell Sam, how I really feel, and I can't make the words come out of my mouth. There was a loud screaming noise, and suddenly, the lights blacked out. Sam took my hand, holding me close to him. I could sense something coming, it was something powerful, obviously enough to knock the power out. A light blinded both Sam and me, before the outline of a person appeared in front of us. I couldn't make out if they were male, female, demon, human, ghost, ghoul, none of them. I couldn't tell, because the light was blinding me. I tried to push past the light, to get a look at the face, but it was useless. When the figure spoke, I could make out that it was male and human, but that's it. I had no idea whether we were about to be killed, or if this was a robbery. When the lights flicked back on, and the man standing in front of Sam and I could be seen, I noticed, first off, that he was wearing all black, and a balaclava. Sam gripped my hand tighter, as the man told us to get down with the others. Obviously, this happens alot, because everyone is already doing the "on the floor" thing. Sam sat, but I stayed standing, sensing something off about the man in front of me. Sam was trying to pull me down beside him, but I used my strength to make him let go.

'Are you deaf? I said on the floor,' the man said

'Are you stupid?' I asked kicking the figure.

'Ashley, what are you doing? That could be anything,' Sam said

'I know who it is. It's Nick, my brother,' I said walking over and removing the mask.

Sam was behind me, looking over my shoulder. I wanted so badly to go back to the conversation we were having five minutes ago, but the presence of my brother was undeniable. Nick stood, recovering from behind flung across the room by his strong-arse sister. I crossed my arms, not letting him have any tactical options. Nick was the last person I wanted to show up. My dream, it can't happen because dad is gone, and so is Ruby. Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at my brother. Considering that Nick is like me, I think Sam's idea of the weapon, a little off. You can't kill a demon with a normal bullet like that. Nick scoffed at the weapon pointed at him, and turned to face me. I let him pull me into a hug, so I could throw him across the store once again. People around us were starting to sit up, and I knew that we had to get them all out safely. I told Sam to decoy, whilst I helped the customers out. Calmly, people left the store, following my instructions, when I told them not to call 911, because I knew Nick would be long gone before those morons, who call themselves cops, got here.

Sam and Nick were circling each other when I reached them again. Nick saw me coming, and before I could put my guard up, I was being flung across the room. Sam joined me not long after. By the time we were back on our feet, Nick was gone. I kicked the nearest display of cans, sending them flying across the floor. How could we let him get away? He's probably helping Lillith. I swear, when I find that girl, I'm going to waste her! Sam was being awkward again. I just wanted to be able to tell him how I felt, but for fear that Nick, Lillith, or even Ruby were hiding somewhere, I knew that, for their safety, I had to keep it to myself. As we headed towards the exit, red and blue flashing lights appeared in the distance. Sam and I ran out to the Impala, and were out of the car park before one cop car showed up. I closed my eyes for the ride home, avoiding Sam's eye contact, and the question he wanted an answer to. I didn't sleep, but I made it look (and sound) like I was. I woke when Sam pulled to a stop outside the motel room, where Dean was standing, an angry look on his face. Sam got out of the car, and began explaining everything to Dean. There was a look of shock on the elder Winchester's face. I couldn't take this anymore. I got out of the car, and walked over to the brothers. I knew what I had to do... it was going to break my heart, but I am more worried about Sam and Dean, than myself.

'I am not doing this anymore. I have to break off from you guys. You're in too much danger already,'

'Ash, you can't leave. You're safer with us...'

'No. I should have told you this a long time ago. I know who Lucifer's true vessel is... it's Sam,' I said

'What?'

'You're safer if I'm not around. Don't try to find me...' I said grabbing my bag and walking away from the brothers...

Tears fell from my eyes. Human emotions hurt alot, especially when you want someone you can't have. As I walked into the darkness, I heard Sam calling my name, trying to make me turn back, but I couldn't. They're better off without me...

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

"_I could hear the breathing of Sam, beside me. I pushed myself up onto my elbow, so I could watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful, it almost kills me to do this to him, but, it's a price you have to pay, when your father's a demon. Sam woke suddenly, smiling when he saw me. He pulled me into a kiss, one unlike any other I'd received before. When he pulled away, I laughed to myself, and got out of bed. The hallway floorboards were cold under my bare feet. Ruby appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I sensed someone behind me. I turned, to see Sam, but it wasn't him. His eyes were a kind of gold colour, and he was dressed in a white suit. He smiled devilishly, and pushed me down the stairs..."_

The sun shone in through the window. I sat up; taking in the surroundings of the motel room I had crashed in last night. I tried to make myself fall back to sleep, but I couldn't. Instead, I got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, to shower. Fighting ghost's all night isn't a fun thing to do, but if you're a hunter like me, then it's your job. I hadn't heard from Sam or Dean in just over Three Weeks, but that was fine with me. They're safe now, that's all that matters. As I turned the water in the shower on, I heard the motel door open. Great, in the bathroom, no weapon, and there is someone out there. Slowly, I walked to the door, pushing it open so I could see into the room. A familiar figure was pacing back and forth. Castiel stopped when he noticed me. He'd caught me by surprise so that I didn't realise that I wasn't wearing anything. I blushed, as Castiel handed me my robe. I thanked the angel, and walked over to the table, where he was sitting. For the last three weeks, I've had no visits from angels, or the Winchester's, or Bobby. Why all of a sudden now?

'Ashley, you're needed. The last seal is about to be broken, and Sam and Dean need your help,'

'Where are they?' I asked

'St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland,'

'Can I take a shower first?'

'We need to act now,'

'No. I won't get them killed,'

'Ashley, I know this is hard for you, but...'

'NO, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT. One outburst and I could snap, lose control, and kill everyone. I'm stuck between Right and Wrong, but that's my reason,'

Castiel didn't even flinch at my raise of voice. I threw the paper I had picked up across the room, and sat back down, shaking my head. How could he tell me that I have to go and help the people, I left to protect in the first place? What am I meant to do anyway? One look at me and Lillith wins... That's what I should have done anyway. I knew that going to Ilchester would completely screw the Winchesters' plans, but Castiel guilted me into it, a sin, he said, he would pay for. It didn't take me long to get there, I was just outside Maryland anyway. I took a moment, sitting outside the church, before I got out of the car I'd "borrowed" for the ride. I ran up the steps, and pushed through the doors. I could feel that I was making a mistake, the minute I stepped into that church. Lillith's energy was overwhelming, making it harder for me to fight it off. I heard Dean and Sam yelling orders to each other. I pulled the colt out of my bag, and walked slowly towards the doors where I would, no doubt, find my sister. Sam saw me before I could make my move.

'Ashley, you're alive. What are you doing here?' he asked, happy to see me obviously

'Sam, do you trust me?' I asked looking him in the eyes

'Yeah, I trust you,' he replied

'I'm in love with you Sam. Stand back,' I said

Lillith saw me enter the room before I did. I knew she'd be ready, but I'm stronger than her, and the stakes for Uncle Lucifer's rising, have changed. Lillith shot a white light at me, but, as the demon took control of my body, I could feel the light wash around me, not touching me one little bit. This didn't make Lillith, who had somehow, gotten out of hell, again, happy. I smiled, and raised my hand to her. Closing my eyes to focus, I used all my power to kill the demon. It was consuming me, and I knew there was no coming back from this... Lillith fell to the ground. It was done. I'd started the apocalypse. I knew me coming here was a bad idea. Like I said, I should've stayed away, but I didn't. I was caught between right and wrong, and I chose wrong. As the gates to Lucifer's chambers opened, I heard someone calling my name. I don't know who pulled me out of there, but I woke up beside Sam, apparently on an airplane, just as a bright white light shot up into the air. Uncle Lucifer was walking amongst us again. Sam looked at me, but I was too weak to notice anything around me. I closed my eyes, letting everything fade to black. The world is going to end, and it's my fault. I altered everything by showing up in Ilchester, and stopping Lillith. Lucifer doesn't know his vessel yet, but we do, and if Sam says yes... I pushed the thought out of my head. I'd seen what the world would be like if Sam said yes, it isn't pretty.

'What does this mean?' Dean said

'Lucifer walks the earth, and so be said that now, we are all doomed to die, for the apocalypse has begun, and to stop the devil, you have to say yes to Michael, for he is the only one who can banish the devil,' I heard myself say

'What about Sammy?' Dean asked again

'If the devil finds his vessel, before we find him...' I said, not having enough strength to finish my sentence.

There are two kinds of choices in this world. Right and wrong. I chose wrong... Very, very wrong...


	8. The Devil Walks Amongst Us

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE DEVIL WALKS AMONGST US...**_

"_I entered a room. It was small, and the walls were painted blue. A little baby slept in its crib, watching as I came towards it. I didn't know whether it was going to cry out, or what it was going to do. I smiled to myself, and pulled my pocket knife out from my jacket pocket. I cut s small incision in my wrist, and dropped some of my blood into the baby's mouth. He cried out, causing the mother to come into the room. I didn't know what else to do, she'd forgotten about our little deal. I threw her back against the wall, and pushed her, till she was on the ceiling. A cut across her abdomen, and everything was in place. I saw my reflection in the small mirror. Bright yellow eyes, shone out from where my usual dark black ones were. I heard someone coming towards the nursery. I thought of fire, and the woman on the ceiling burst into flames..."_

No. That's the fifth night in a row I've had that dream. If Lucifer had stayed in his stupid cage, I wouldn't be having this problem. I sat up in bed, moving so I was leaning against the mahogany backboard. I am afraid to close my eyes for fear of what I will see next. Maybe, I will see the night I met Sam and Dean, well, the night I met John and Dean, Sam was too young to remember, but I do. I remember that night well. I heard Sam toss in the bed next to mine. How can those boys sleep with everything that's going on? Quietly, I got out of bed and pulled my jacket and shoes on. I exited the motel room, and went outside, to let the coolness of the air sweep over me. I wish I could always be like this, flowing with the wind. I can't imagine what it's like just being normal, not having to deal with a demon trying to kill everyone in its sight every time I get angry. How is this a life? I may as well be in hell, because now that Uncle Lucifer is on earth, what's to stop him from coming after me? He's done it before. I closed my eyes, trying to picture my life differently, and was in my happy place, when I felt someone touch my arm. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw Sam's face through the little light there was. I smiled at him, but didn't say anything. It's too peaceful out here to disturb it with words. I crossed my arms across my chest, to stop the biting coldness on my skin. Sam, noticing, wrapped his own jacket around me, and stood there, with just a T-Shirt and PJ pants on. I have to tell you one thing, I admire the Winchester's for just how strong they are. I saw the way Dean and his father used to be, when I first started hunting with John. Sam and I were about ten, and Dean was fourteen. They were good times. I learnt everything from John. When I was sixteen, I left the Winchester's, to take my own path, because that was the year I found out who my father was, and that was the year, that John Winchester knew as well. It was the hardest thing I did, leaving them like that, but it was the right thing to do. Sam wouldn't have remembered me anyway.

'Ashley, I have to tell you this, and I need you to be completely silent so I can get it all out,'

'What is it Sam? Are you trying to tell me that you're gay or something?' I said laughing

'No. I'm trying to tell you that I love you,' he said, frustrated that I'd spoken.

'I love you too Sam,' I replied, blushing the lightest shade of red

'Great, you fricking love each other. Can you close the bloody door Sam, its cold' Dean said grumpily, as we walked back inside.

'Night Sam, Dean,' I said returning to my warm bed.

I wasn't sure what this revelation means for Sam and I, but something was eating me away inside. How is this relationship going to work? I'm a powerful demon, and Sam's, well he's a human, who fights and kills things like me. I shouldn't feel the way that I do, but I can't help it. Sam is just so... Samish... I fell straight back to sleep this time, hoping that my dreams didn't involve Azazel and the night that he "inducted" a child into his so call "army".

When I woke up in the morning, Sam, Dean and Castiel were sitting at the small table. I sat up, looking at the three of them, looking like they'd been up all night. I tried to will myself to fall back to sleep, but my brain was telling me that I needed a shower. Finally giving up, I got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I heard Cass say something to Sam and Dean, and then the three of them laughed. If they're talking about me, I'm going to kick all of their arses, even the angels, if I have to. I tried to make my shower last as long a possible, letting the heat of the water, sink into my skin. There was a knock on the door, and then, without waiting for my answer, Sam entered the bathroom. I screamed, and grabbed the towel off the rack. I wrapped it around me, and stepped out of the shower. Sam, in trying to leave the bathroom, bumped into the door frame and fell backwards. I heard Dean burst into laughter. I had to admit that it was funny, but the fact that he did it in the first place, that's what I am really pissed off about. Cass appeared at the door, but froze when he saw me standing there, nothing but a towel wrapped around me.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!' I yelled as Sam got to his feet.

'Sorry Ashley,' Castiel said pulling the door closed

'YOU'RE SO DEAD SAM WINCHESTER! JUST YOU WAIT!' I yelled, adding dramatic effect to my mood

'Dude, that, was awesome,' Dean said smiling

I left the bathroom, fully dressed, and threw my towel onto the chair, where my bag was sitting, half packed. Sam didn't look at me when I approached him, and I swore I saw him blush. Dean was laughing. I slammed my hand down on the table, shutting up the eldest Winchester, and making the other look up from the book he was reading. Castiel also poked his head into the room from outside. I pulled the other chair over and sat down. Dean was watching me, eyes wide with fear. There are so many things I could do to him, that will be worse than hell, but for now, they're my little secret. I told them of the plan, and with the agreement of Castiel, it was put into motion. We would need Bobby for this, and some more ammo for the guns and other stuff. Dean was put on recall duty: weapons and apparently, food supplies. Sam and I were going to Bobby's. Another awkward car trip, just Sam and I, without the big brother to break the silence, yet again, I saw Sam blush. Castiel stood suddenly, looking around like he was trying to catch something. The lights flickered, and the door was blown off it's hinges. Nick, my stupid big brother, stepped into the room, beers in one hand, and food in the other. I shook my head, and stood. Castiel looked like he'd seen a ghost, Dean was pointing the colt at my head (it was actually at Nick's head, but I got in the way, and I'm taller than my brother...), and Sam was trying to break the peace between the newest demon member of my family, and the angel in the room. Nick laughed hysterically and walked over to the bench, Dean following him with the colt. He cracked open a beer, and turned to face us.

'What's happening loves?' he said

'Who the hell are you?' Dean asked

'Nick, I'm Ashley 'eres brother. Who da hell is you? I know 'im, but who is you?' Nick asked pointing to Dean

'I'm Dean Winchester! Why are you here?'

'I'm ere to help mi sister. Ain't that right?' Nick asked referring to me

'Go buck yourself Nick. We don't need your help!' I said

'Dat's no way to talk to your brother. Is it?' he asked as I was thrown across the room

'Remind me to waste you,' I said, as I was helped up by Castiel

'Bin havin dem dreams Ash? You're next in line ya know? Best start thinking about dat,' Nick said leaving the hotel room.

Sam and Dean looked at me, trying to make sense of the nonsense my brother was going on about. Castiel called Dean over, and the two of them, stood in the corner of the room, talking with each other. I really hate when they leave Sam and I out of things. The Devil is walking amongst us, and they're having mother's club meetings, without us. Sam watched me as I walked back over to where my bag was. I didn't want this to be happening, but the dreams don't lie. They always happen, exactly the way I see them. I know it's not as simple as it looks, but it's one hundred percent true. Also, there is the matter of Sam and me. Are we together? Are we just two people who love each other, but know that nothing can happen between us? I am completely confused. Dean and Cass finished their talk, and walked back over to Sam and I. We need to devise a plan. Uncle Lucifer is smart, and quick, and if we want any chance of catching him, we need to plan some way. Dean has to say yes... it's the only thing I can think of, but Dean Winchester is stubborn. He doesn't like letting other people win, and he's very set on his motives. Sam warned me to not try and change his mind once it's made, because it will only end in tears. I laughed at the time, but that was before I actually tried, and got the Dean Winchester shouting match of the century. I sat down on the bed, rubbing my hand over my head. The pain is getting worse, but I can't tell Dean and Sam, because they'll only worry, and it will most likely get them killed. I pulled pain killers out of my pocket, and opened the bottle. Sam was watching me, and I took two, and after returning the lid, threw the bottle back into my bag, which was now on the floor. I could hear myself saying that I am alright, but my head was telling me otherwise. I tried to close my eyes and sleep. If I can just fall asleep, and wake up, then everything will be okay... I fell asleep to the sound of Sam and Dean talking softly with each other. Their voices carried through my visions, and for the whole time I was asleep, I didn't see anything, other than plain dreams. That hasn't happened in ages.

I woke up to a loud bang. I sat up quickly, pulling my gun out from under my pillow, and pointing it at the figure in the room. Sam, whispering softly, apologised. I lowered the gun, and fell back onto the bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked turning so I could see him

'Trying to figure what Nick meant,'

'Sam, just leave it alone. There is nothing about the prophecy in that book...'

'What prophecy?' Sam asked

Great. Stupid me, let it slip. I tried to ignore the youngest Winchester's question, but he kept asking. I knew I would have to answer him sooner or later, so I tried to force myself back to sleep, to make it later, but it didn't work. Sam was sitting on my bed, his computer on his lap. I tried to push him off, but he kissed me, and I couldn't remember what I was doing. When he pulled away, I laughed, and sat up. Dean was snoring in the bed next to mine, snoring away like dad used to do. Although, now that I think about it, that could have been someone else, because I don't remember much of my childhood. All I remember is that I grew up in Louisiana, with my aunt and uncle, from my mother's side. Sam was still asking me about the prophecy, and I knew that there would be no getting away from it any longer.

'Sam, you have to understand something, Azazel is a nutcase,' I said, tracing the outline of his face with my finger

'Really? I thought he was normal,' Sam replied sarcastically

'A few hundred years ago, Azazel and Lucifer made prophecies for the future. One of them was about me. According to my family law, the next powerful demon spawned from Azazel, would become him, when he was killed or sent back to hell,'

'Is there any way that yellow eyes can over take your body?'

'I don't know. That's what scares me,' I said honestly.

'Were there any prophecies about Dean and me?' Sam asked

'Sam, I can't tell you that. It's the rules. Now that Lillith is dead, Ruby would have taken over protecting our family's secrets. I shouldn't have told you about my prophecy. You have to keep this to yourself. Azazel can't control me, unless I let him,' I said, turning away from Sam

There was silence. My head was in pain once again, and the thought of the prophecy kept me alert and awake all night...


	9. In the Line of Fire, Someone has to Die

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER NINE: IN THE LINE OF FIRE... SOMEONE HAS TO DIE...**_

We spent the next three days in a motel room, trying to find where Azazel would be next. I'd given up trying to turn Sam off the scent of this prophecy, my job now, was keeping Castiel from telling the Angel's about it. I don't need those dicks snooping around in my business. How can I possibly explain to the Angel's, that Azazel needs my body to survive, and that I am related to Lucifer through some mixed up cosmic happening when I was born. My mother was killed by Azazel, yet, I am the one who must become him? I don't think so. If there is another way, I have to find it. I won't let Cass or the Winchester's take the pain for this. It's my family, and we may be screwed to hell and back, but it's my family, and if anyone knows that, it should be Dean. A light knock on the hotel door, and Dean shouting "it's open", broke me out of my thoughts. Bobby Singer walked into the motel room, followed by Jo and Ellen Harvel. They called in more hunters? What do they think I'm going to do? Blow up the whole town or something? Thanks for the faith guys.

'What's the deal?' Bobby asked pulling me into a hug

'So far, we haven't found anything that can protect Ashley from yellow-eyes,' Sam said

'That's because there is nothing that can. Man, I need a drink,' I said walking towards the door of the motel.

'I don't think you should go out there,' Castiel said from behind me.

I turned around to face the Angel. Dean walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtain. The parking lot was filled with demons, all of which looked to be led, by my lovely sister Ruby. I didn't know whether or not to go out and talk to them, or just let them stand there. I don't think they'll come in here. There are six hunters, and an Angel in the room. Sam's phone rang loudly through the silence created by Dean's revealing of the demons. He spoke quickly, not letting on as to who it was. As Dean Let the curtains go, the demons disappeared. One by one, they left, none bothering to attack. I found that strange, especially if they're led by Ruby. She wouldn't let them leave like that. I have to agree to Azazel before they'll let me go. Sam's voice in the background drew my attention back to the prophecy. How can I be the one who has to take over from my father before me? How can I, Ashley Bates, be doomed to live life, as a demon that goes around burning people's mothers on the ceilings? I sat down on the bed, feeling weak suddenly. Dean was watching me, his eyes filled with concern. Cass was talking to Bobby and Ellen in the corner and Jo was loading guns. What am I meant to be doing? Just sitting here, and waiting for one of the Winchester's to tell me what to do? I don't think so. I am a hunter, and if something is after me, then the only thing to do, is make them realise that we are after them as well. We can hunt each other. Castiel grabbed my arm as I stood. Damn it.

'Castiel, you have to let me go,' I said, not bothering to look at Sam

'No. Ashley I can't let you do what you're about to do,'

'You have to. It's the only way...'

'Ashley, what's going on?' Sam asked, packing away his computer

'Nothing Sammy, it's alright,' I replied, punching Cass in the face so he would let me go.

'ASHLEY, NO!' I heard Dean yell as I ran out the door.

He may have a car, but I can run faster than him. I reached the street, just behind the motel, and hailed a taxi. If I can get away from Dean Winchester, I will be safe. If I can get Sam out of my head, I will be safe. If I can find and kill my uncle, the world will be safe. I wanted so badly for it not to be true, for Azazel to stay dead, for him to not want to kill me, and Sam and Dean. I'm already dead, this demon inside me, every second, kills me just that little bit more. The taxi driver asked me where I was going. I didn't know. Where am I going? I'd managed to grab everything of mine I could, and in my head, I was doing the right thing. Leaving Sam and Dean the first time was smart, coming back, was stupid, and leaving again, is the best thing I can do for them right now. People are less likely to die if I am not here. I told the taxi driver to take me to the Palomino Hotel, on the outskirts of Maryland, where we currently are. He nodded, and sped off. I could have sworn I saw Dean running towards the taxi, and no doubt, he would follow. Finding me is going to be hard for them, since I am hidden from Cass, and I changed my phone number. I closed my eyes, not letting any of the visions seep in, praying that they would hold off long enough for me to get out of Maryland. Right on time, my phone rang. Bobby. The Winchester's work fast, those boys should be CIA agents. I smiled, laughed to myself, and turned off my phone. They can't track me, if the phone is off. I closed my eyes again, smiling to myself...

"_The smell of sulfur filled the air. My mother was in the kitchen, cooking lunch. Ruby, Lillith, Nick and I were in the lounge, watching something strange on TV. For days now, I could smell sulfur. It didn't seem to bother anyone else. My father told me I was special, and that I have a heightened sense of smell. I laughed. How can I be special? I'm just an average human being. This is when my mother told me that we were not human. My father's eyes turned yellow, and my siblings' black. I didn't know what was going on. I ran out of the house, not knowing whether to scream or not. I saw my father standing at the door, and smile on his face, that looked like the smile of the devil. I raised my hand, something happened, a beam of light, and my father vanished. When I was certain he was gone, I ran back inside to get my mother and siblings out, but they weren't there. There was a note on the table with a name on it: Sam Winchester, Lawrence Kansas. Who is Sam Winchester, and why is my family so screwed up? A bright white light filled the room, and a ear-piercing screech filled the air. The glass in the windows shattered, as did the glasses and everything else in the kitchen. There, standing in front of me, was a figure, in a trench coat. He told me that I needed to find the Winchesters, and help them. He then told me that he is an Angel... I screamed..."_

The taxi driver tapped me on the shoulder, explaining that we were at the hotel. I thanked him, handed him money, and got out of the cab. By now, the Winchester's would be looking for me, and Sam is probably pacing around the hotel room, thinking of something to do next. I pulled out my journal, and checked back to what I was doing before the brother's caught up to me again. Chicago Illinois has been having some weird electrical storms, out of the norm. Looking around at my surroundings, I had no idea how I was going to get to Chicago. there was a gush of wind, and as I turned around, Cass was behind me. Shit. How did he find me? then I remembered, the tacker that Bobby had put in my bag the other day. The distant sound of the 1967 Chevy Impala coming closer alerted me to Sam and Dean coming. Cass grabbed my arm, to make sure I wouldn't run away from him. He was reading my thoughts. I have no privacy around him. Someone should really fix that. I could see, through the dimness, the headlights of Dean's car, only there were two cars. Dean's Impala, and my car. The one I'd driven to the motel. Sam got out, throwing me the keys, not bothering to tell Cass to let me go.

'What are you doing here?'

'We're not letting you kill yourself,'

'You don't understand. This prophecy thing... it's centuries old,'

'Ashley, I've been to hell and back. Sammy and I lost both of our parents to the same thing you're hunting, we can work together.'

'In the line of fire, someone has to die. I nominate myself to be that person,'

'If you go up against the devil by yourself, you'll die!' Sam said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded. Cass was still holding my arm, but released it when Sam walked over to me. He pulled me into a kiss, which doesn't surprise me. Dean wolf-whistled, Cass covered his eyes, like watching was a sin and I felt weak at the knees. I'd told Sam that I loved him, before I unleashed the apocalypse, but neither he, nor Dean knows anything about me. My past isn't something I am proud of. It's not something to be talked about, and told about, poked and prodded at by a shrink. People think I am crazy. Demons, Angel's, they don't exist. People say they believe in god. I say I believe in the devil, and someone holds a gun to my head. Dean may have been to hell, but he's never been what I am. He's never been a demon. Sam on the other hand, I know all about his past. What he's not proud of. Ruby, Lillith, Nick, we're all the same. One more powerful than the other. Lillith, the oldest, Ruby, the second-oldest, Nick, the middle child, and me, the youngest and most powerful of all. I am a human, a demon, and a psychic. This prophecy, if it's true, will happen soon. I can feel my father getting stronger. It won't be long before he returns to earth. Dean was checking his phone, most likely for messages from Bobby, Ellen or Jo. I hadn't spoken to them in about four weeks. I think they're all mad that I was the one who started all of this. The devil walks amongst us. My uncle, the creator of all evil, the one who Michael sent to hell. Michael... Dean... I ran to the back of Dean's car, and yanked open the trunk. Dean and Sam followed me, and I shuffled through the paper's Dean had thrown in the back of the car. This is it. the only way to stop everything...

'Cass, can you do me a favour?'

'What?'

'Get Zachariah to meet me at 1567 Dunlop Chicago Illinois in three hours. He has to come alone.'

'Ash, what's all this about?' Sam asked as he and Dean watched me get in my car

I nodded to Dean, who pulled his keys out of his pocket, and headed around the driver's side of the Impala. If they wanted to find out what was going on, I needed them to follow me to Chicago. I blasted the radio loud, to prevent myself from falling asleep, to prevent the dreams that had taken over my mind. The prophecy is real, and the apocalypse is here. There is no time for anything else, now is the end, and if I am going to save the Winchester's like I was told fifteen years ago, then this is how I do it... This is how we stop the devil, not with Michael and Lucifer fighting each other, not with the showdown of the century, but with smarts, from a girl like me, who wants her life back, who wants to be normal, to live in a world without demons and angels, and to be safe in my own house, in my own town, in my own skin. I hit the accelerator, speeding through the town, onto the open road, heading towards Chicago. In the line of fire, someone has to die, but today, that person, will be Lucifer...


	10. The Past Isn't Something I'm Proud Of

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER TEN: THE PAST ISN'T SOMETHING I'M PROUD OF...**_

"_I sat on the edge of the bed, watching James in the moonlight, as he pulled his shirt over his head. I smiled, holding up my hand, so that my engagement ring glinted in the light. There was a knock at the door. Boston is a large place, not many people live in this area, but it's just right for James and me. I pulled open the door, and my mother walked into the room, holding her bloody hand against her chest. I helped her into the bathroom, where James fussed around with bandages, and cloths. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my head, it was different than a migraine, it was... a vision. I fell back onto the bed, my head in my hands. I could hear my fiancé asking me if I was alright, but I couldn't answer. Pictures flashed through my head, and two people I recognised. Lillith and Ruby, here in Boston? I couldn't believe it. I haven't seen my sisters in years, and now, this vision thing is telling me that they are here? When the pain subsided, I ran back into the bathroom to help James. My mother was muttering something about dad trying to kill her, but I just pushed it down to her being drunk... again. _

_James led her into the lounge, and poured her a cup of coffee. I sat in the arm chair, watching my mother intently. There was a loud bang, and the front door was kicked in. James pushed me behind him, protecting me from whoever it was. My father, followed by my sister's and brother walked into the lounge. The last thing I remember, is watching my fiance die. He killed mum first, then James... Lillith, Ruby and Nick, standing over me, telling me that it's time I joined them... I saw my father's eyes: yellow! I raised my hand again, and they all disappeared... I was alone... my fiance was dead... Anger rose up in me... "_

I pulled into the abandoned warehouse I had told Cass about, and got out of the car. There was silence. Nothing apart from the rumble of the Impala pulling in beside me, and the creak of the doors as the Winchester's got out. I waited for them, knowing that making them come with me, is handing them to Zachariah. Dean is going to kill me for this, but it can wait, now is not the time for fighting. We have to find Lucifer, and smoke him back into his hell-ridden cage. That son-of-a-bitch is going down, and so help me god, I will be the one to put him back there.

'I knew you boys would come to your senses,' Zachariah said

'We're not here for that, we have another way,' I said, as Sam and Dean looked at each other

'Oh you do! The demon spawn has another way... Well, enlighten us...'

'Okay first, demon spawn, that's mean, secondly, I am not telling you anything you filthy piece of crap, and thirdly, don't you have anything better to do than chase the Winchester's around, trying to get them to say yes?'

'What do you want Ashley?'

'Lucifer... here...' I said

Sam stepped forward, telling me that I am insane and that I was going to get them all killed. I told Sam that I have a plan, and if he wants to live, he should go and stand with Dean, and shut up. Zachariah facial expression told me that I had his attention, which is good, because I hate not being listened too, especially by angels. They think they're so good, up there in the clouds, like they own the planet, when we're all down here, fighting and losing lives every day. Cass is the only sane one of the bunch. I swear, he's nothing like the others. Dean was twirling Ruby's knife around behind his back, I don't know why. It can't kill angels, and unless he wants to die, I knew he wouldn't use it on me. Zachariah asked me what my plan was, and I told him that I knew a way to jam the devil back in the box, and save the world from total destruction so that he, and his pack of dick brothers could go back to the democracy they have going on up there. Sam listened intently, saying my name when I said something that was going to get me killed. Dean was waiting for me to flip, or for Zachariah to flip. Either way, he wasn't worried about what I was saying. I shook hands with Zachariah, and then he was gone. This plan better work, because it's the only thing I've got. I told Sam and Dean to take cover, because the devil is coming, but them, being Winchester's, didn't budge. I told Sam to not say yes, whatever he does; he's not to say yes. I don't know whether he listened or not, I was too busy preparing myself for the takeover by the devil.

Uncle Lucifer is stronger than me, and he won't be able to maintain himself for long, because I'm not his true vessel, in fact, I'm not his vessel at all, but I do have powers which enable me to be possessed by the devil. I saw Sam, out of the corner of my eyes, watching me, nothing but concern. Dean had the angel killing knife raised, ready to attack if Lucifer is too strong.

'I have to tell you something before this happens,' I said turning to the Winchester's.

'What?' Dean asked

'Yellow eyes, he killed my fiancé, James about a year ago. I know it's not relevant, but if I don't live through this, I want you to find yellow eyes, and waste that barstard!'

'Ashley, is that...?' Dean asked, pointing to the light.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the takeover. Thoughts ran through my head. I am a demon, I am a demon, I am a demon, this is who I am. I had to think dark. It's the only way that Lucifer will be able to take over my body and soul. I didn't need anyone else to help me, I didn't need anyone else to tell me who I really am, because I know who I am... I am the devil's niece... the only other person, beside Azazel, who can change the world. Lucifer appeared in front of me, his almost burnt out vessel collapsing at my feet as the Devil took over. I didn't feel any different, but I wanted death, and power and destruction... I didn't want the world to survive, I wanted t he humans to pay... Sam Winchester... Sam Winchester... I turned around, and was face to face with the true vessel. She brought him right to me, that's a good girl Ashley. My brother must have taught her well. Sam looked at me, some kind of emotion on his pale face. Who does he think I am? His girlfriend? I raised my hand, trying to control the powers that Ashley already had, but I couldn't manage to knock Dean off his feet. I'm weak... Why am I weak? This body is more powerful than the other one...? I felt myself coming back, taking control of my body. My thoughts became my own. I was preparing for this. I can control the devil; I can take over and destroy him...

There was a moment, just for a split second, where I wanted to kill Dean, and make Sam say yes, but I was in control. My name is Ashley Bates, and this is my body...

_**As we come to the end of this story, there is something that you should know. Over the next six weeks, Ashley Bates was consumed by the Devil. She was held in restraints, in a cage, by Sam and Dean Winchester, until she was able to contain Lucifer. The next chapter of this story starts, about three months after the events of this day...**_

_Nashville Tennessee_

_April 23__rd__ 2010_

Sam sat on the spare bed. I didn't know what to say. In fact, I couldn't say much. This house... It's where I grew up, it's where my family was killed, and being here again... it hurts, but Sam and Dean need to know. They need to see who I am, who I was before all of this happened. I'm just a country girl, who lost her family, and wanted peace. I don't know much about that, but I can see that Sam and Dean understand. Oddly enough, I don't think my life would have been different if this hadn't of happened. Before I could do anything, Dean pulled a large pink box out of my cupboard and placed it on the bed. He opened it, and smiled. Sam wasn't watching his brother; instead, he was looking at something I had stuck on the far wall of my bedroom.

'My sister drew it when she was five. I loved it, so I put it there. We used to be normal you know... before Azazel...'

'Ash, no one blames you for what happened to your family... It...'

'Excuse me...' I said walking off to answer the door.

'Sam, check this out...' I heard Dean say loudly...

Castiel was standing on the doorstep, as I opened the front door. He turned and smiled, handing me some flowers and a card. I invited him inside, and he took the time to look around, before following me to where the Winchester's were. Dean held up a little purple notebook, and asked if he could open it. I told him that I didn't want any secrets, and that he could do what he liked. The past isn't something I'm proud of, but Sam and Dean are the only family I have now, and they deserve to know... Castiel joined the guys on the bed, looking at all the things Dean had taken out and sprawled all over the bed. Sam read over his brother's shoulder, taking his time to check and double check the things I'd written when I was fourteen-eighteen years old.

'This is dark...'Castiel said

'I was a demon. What did you expect? Love notes to famous celebrities, and girly flower references? Get into the real world Angel boy,' I said leaving the room

'Did I say something wrong?' I heard Cass ask

'Sam, this isn't a good time. I need you and Dean to leave. Please?' I asked, wrapping my arms around myself

Sam nodded and headed back to the bedroom. I didn't want to kick them out, I didn't want Sam to leave, because they are the only thing I have in this world, still close to me, and I don't want them to be taken away as well. Before I could do anything else, Cass was standing beside me, holding my hand, and smiling. Angel's are strange, especially this one. I had no idea what Cass was playing at, but I knew that it couldn't be normal, because nothing that Castiel does is ever normal. The look on Sam's face when Cass took my hand was priceless, and I couldn't help but laugh at the youngest Winchester. Dean, who must have noticed as well, also began laughing, whilst Castiel and Sam stood looking at us strangely, waiting for us to explain what was going on. I was laughing so hard, I didn't see the dark figure moving outside my bedroom window, until it was too late.

The crashing of the glass, and Sam pushing me down behind the bed, was when I was knocked back into reality. Castiel was crouched down beside Sam and I, which is massively strange. I have no idea what happened next, because I was knocked unconscious by an unknown object, as Sam and Dean stood to fight the creature.

'Hello Ashley, I thought you might return home...'


	11. In the Light of Darkness

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: IN THE LIGHT OF DARKNESS**_

How am I meant to know when people are being sent to attack me? I'm human now, not a demon. I can't sense those things anymore, but obviously, someone didn't get the message. Obviously, the devil, and my sisters, didn't get the message... I am retired. I quit, which, by the way, is what I am good at. It's been nine days since the attack on me, the Winchesters, and Castiel. We've been trying to contact Bobby, to see if he can tell us anything, but without the Winchester's Journal, we can't be sure of anything. Stupidly, Dean left his father's journal, in the Impala, which is at Bobby's, because it broke down, and they have a "borrowed" car, which got them here, to my house, in Nashville. Okay, before, I said that I wasn't a demon anymore. Let's get one thing straight: I have Lucifer trapped inside of me, but I am in control of him, and I don't use his powers, meaning, well to me and the Winchester's anyway, that I am no longer a demon. Holy water doesn't work, and nor does anything else. I can be killed the normal human way, but cannot die, whilst Lucifer possesses me.

Sam, dressed in jeans, and an old green shirt, was in the garden, shovel in his hands, digging in the garden, which I have not yet bothered to attend to. Strange to see the Winchester's doing normal work. Dean is in the shed, fixing something for the house, I don't know what it is, I get kicked out of the shed everytime I try to see what it is. I tell you, when Sam and Dean are working, it's best to stay out of their way. I don't know what it is about this house, or this place, but I know that it must be important to me somehow, because here, I feel solace. Here, I feel safe... nothing can touch me if I am here, and no one can tell me otherwise. In the Light of Darkness, everything seems so bloody beautiful, and I can't mess that up. Not even for the Winchesters. I know what this is about, I know what is going to happen if I go with Dean and Sam, everything is going to go back to the way it was, and I'll be demon again.

'Hey, are you going to help, or just stand there?' Sam asked, turning to face me

'Stand here, and watch your sexy arse work. Is that alright?'

'Fine, but don't expect me to like you afterwards!' Sam said laughing

'Ha Ha, you're so funny Winchester,' I said sarcastically walking back into the house, and away from the "men".

I heard through the grapevine, meaning Dean, who couldn't keep a secret to save his life, that Bobby is coming over, and we're going to have a "we have to get Ashley back out hunting with us again" barbeque. The only thing those boys don't know, is that I am not going anywhere, and they can't make me, because I am stronger than both of those boys put together, and deep down, Dean knows that. He's just a big softy, just like his little brother. I'd just closed the back door, when the phone rang through the silence, and as I checked for caller ID, I knew that it could only be one of three people, the Winchesters, my friend Abby Brookes, or Bobby. No one else has this number, however, when I looked at the caller ID, it was none of those people; instead, the number resembled something of a California caller ID. Deciding not to answer the call was the stupidest thing I could have done, because as soon as the phone stopped ringing, it started all over again. The thing that's doing this can't be human, if it were human, they'd have a very hard time accepting the fact that I don't want to talk to them.

Sam and Dean came inside, and looked at me, staring at the ringing phone. Sam laughed and pulled a beer out of the fridge, one for himself, and one for Dean, who stupidly answered the phone, just to shut it up. In his rough tone of voice, Dean spoke quickly to the person on the other end, saying something about Bobby and goldmines, and Australia. I am not getting into this with them. I am not a hunter anymore... I will not hunt... There was a crash from the backyard and then the sounds of two kids yelling and screaming. I ran outside, followed by Sam and Dean, to find my two next door neighbours kids in my backyard, holding their Frisbee and looking guilty. I crossed my arms and they apologised, for the inconvenience, and climbed back over the fence the way they came. I was about to head back inside when Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shed, where Dean had their borrowed car hidden. I didn't know what the boys were up to; all I knew is that I would scream bloody murder out the window if they kidnapped me.

'What's going on?' I asked, getting frustrated

'That phone call Dean got, it's from one of your "buddies" in Australia. We need to go there, and you're coming with us. We have to stop this thing once and for all,' Sam said, handing me a file

'Okay listen, here's the deal. I'll hunt with you two, but you have to promise me one thing... We're not listening to Dean's horrible music, and we're not stopping at fast-food joints to eat. Also, how are you planning to get the Impala to Australia?' I asked, looking from Sam to Dean before walking off, leaving them to ponder about the question.

'Damn that woman. She has a point you know,' Dean said to his brother and they headed back inside...


	12. Australia

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE. ASHLEY BATES IS THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT BELONGS TO ME.

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: AUSTRALIA**_

**3 Months Later...**

I was the first one off the plane when it arrived at Sydney Airport. Sam and Dean followed me through the terminal to baggage claim, pointing out how the people here sounded so different and that we stood out like hell stands out in heaven. I shook my head at the saying, and the boys followed me to the taxi rank. We didn't have to wait long for a cab. The three of us piled in, and Sam told the driver we were going to the Travelodge hotel in Sydney. I was glad Sam knew the name of the place, because I was too busy taking in the sights to care. I didn't even know that demons existed in Australia. Not that it's a problem, it's just all those shows you see on TV, and there's never been an Australian Supernatural themed show. I only know them for Home and Away and Neighbours.

The ride to the hotel was silent. Dean was trying to read a map, and work out the names of all the places we needed to check out, and Sam was going on and on about how we shouldn't be staying in a hotel in the middle of the city and that we should be in a more secluded area. I didn't have the heart or the energy to tell them to shut up, instead, I closed my eyes, and prayed for the day that I can finally stop doing this, and just go home, and live my life.

"_It burned. The first that encased my body burned, but it was like it wasn't affecting me. I could feel it, but I wasn't affected by it. I hadn't realised what was going on, until Sarah ran into the room, screaming that she'd found the family dead outside, and that we needed to get out of here. I pulled out my gun and shot the demon in the head, causing it to explode and then disappear. Sarah looked at me, her eyes wide, like I'd just done something terrible. We're eighteen for crying out loud, we're mean to be graduating, and going to senior prom, and, in Sarah's case, sleeping with any guy that moves. I'd wanted a normal life for so long; I'd forgotten I had a demon living inside me. I walked over to my best friend, my emotions all over the place. She stared at me like I was some kind of monster, and to be honest to myself, I was. I am a monster; I'm just not the kind of monster who takes pride in killing people... except her. For some reason, I just wanted to kill her... I raised my gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. Sarah fell to the ground in front of me. I struggled to get myself back, and when I did, I couldn't believe it. What had I done? I knew the only thing to do, was run. So that's what I did. I ran, all the way to Boston..."_

* * *

Dean was shaking me awake just at the taxi pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sam paid the fair and well all got out, grabbing out bags and heading into the reception desk. There were people everywhere, and even, what looked like a school group. Dean spotted the room service menu, and went over to check it out, whilst Sam and me organised the room. We hadn't realised, until we reached our room on the eighth floor, that there were only two double beds. The couch wasn't reclinable, which pissed me off, because I knew what was coming next...

'I'll share with Ash. Dean, you can have that one,' Sam said, looking to me for approval

'Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom,' I said, walking away from the two boys and into the bathroom

'I don't think this was a good idea. How do we know that Azazel is even in Australia? How do we know Cass will be here?' I heard Dean whisper a little too loudly

'We know the demon is here, because he told us, and we know that Cass will be here, because he's a friggen Angel and he can go anywhere. I know this isn't ideal Dean, just go with it will you?' Sam said, smiling as I came out of the bathroom.

'Dean's just pissed off because we couldn't bring his precious little Impala and now he has to learn to drive on the opposite side of the road and the opposite side of the car. Will you both stop whining? It's like you're two little girls. I'm going for a walk, how about you two lug heads, find out what you can?' I said, leaving the room and slamming the door for dramatic effect.

'Don't look at me, she's your woman,' Dean said, raising his hands in surrender, before pulling out the laptop and setting to work

...

Sydney is a nice place. Actually, scrap that. Sydney is a friggen huge place. The Opera House, the Bridge that people always talk about and you see on postcards, all these things look so small when you're not standing right in front of them, taking pictures like an idiot tourist, even though, technically, that's what I am. Everyone here is really nice though. I only got lost once, and the person I asked for directions from, lovely about it. By the way, Australia accents are awesome. The way they talk, the slang they use, it's wicked. Even the foods that they have are cool. It's like a whole new world here, but then again, not really, because it's on the other side of the world, in the bottom half of the equator and all that geographical shit that I didn't bother paying attention to in highschool, let alone when Cass spouts off about how demons travel all over the globe and all that shit.

I was about to head back to the hotel when I saw him. The yellow eyed demon that we came here looking for. He was wearing the same meat suit, and I know he saw me, because the moment he did, it was like no one else existed, and it was just me and him, connected by some sick, and twisted bond. Before I could call Sam or Dean, Azazel was standing beside me, smirking, his yellow eyes glowing in the Sydney sun, and then, before I could blink, everything was black, and I was being carried somewhere, although to where I was being taken, I have no idea...


End file.
